Too Young For Maturity
by CrookieBearrie
Summary: What if one day a certain hunter shrunk down to a child's size? How would everyone cope with the changes they would have to make for him? Formerly: Can You Be A Little Mature?
1. I Hate Waking Up In The Mornings

AN: My babi Bare has asked me to do this for her ever since she stopped coming online. Finally I'm lazy to actually pick it up ; _ ; .

"Zero-kun, wake up! We have class." Yuuki yelled while banging on the door.

Zero groaned hearing the girls' voice. He pulled the sheets on his bed over his head in an attempt to block out the noise but it didn't help.

"Zero I'll tell the chairman you're skipping class if you don't wake up now!" Yuuki yelled again banging on the door harder than before.

Zero groaned again before pushing the covers off of him and getting up to yawn. "Why is she so annoying?" Zero asked not really expecting an answer since he asked in such a hushed voice. He wouldn't want Yuuki yelling anymore so he yelled, "Yuuki I'll be there in a few minutes. Now can you go away?" For some odd reason his voice seemed lighter in pitch than usual.

Yuuki didn't seem to be affected by it and was satisfied with the answer and Zero heard footsteps confirming that she had walked away. He then stepped into the bathroom before beginning to step out of his clothes. Walking to the bathroom felt really weird for him it felt as if his pants were falling off every step he took.

"What the hell?"

When Zero had walked into the room he noticed that everything was higher up then they used to be. Zero tried to look into the mirror in the bathroom. But he was too short to reach. He then observed how short his arms were.

"This has to be a dream. All I have to do is go back to sleep and then everything will be back to normal." Zero stated.

He yawned and then walked back to the bed. He tried to sleep but Yuuki had come back.

"Zero-kun it's been a few minutes already! If you're not going to be serious about this then I'll just have to kick down your door!" Yuuki yelled before kicking down the door. Zero jumped out of the bed a bit surprised that Yuuki actually had that much strength. Yuuki gasped when she saw Zero's miniature size.

"Z-Zero-kun...Zero-kun shrunk..." Yuuki whispered before fainting.

Zero groaned for the third time today. He already knew this day was going to be terrible.


	2. A New Kuran

"So Yuuki what your saying is that you both have no clue as to why Kiryuu-kun is so young suddenly?" Kaname Kuran spoke trying to understand the situation. Yuuki nodded a quick yes before looking at the ground, staring at her shoes.

With some struggling Yuuki had taken Zero to the headmaster's office. Kaname was confused as to why the guardians hadn't escorted them back to their dorm in the morning. Kaname had to escort the Night Class himself to their dorm area.

"Kiryuu-kun please come closer to me." The chairman calmly asked of the young boy, curious about how something like this could have happened.

Zero himself was very pissed off at the situation. Yuuki was now stronger than Zero in this state and the chairman was talking to him as if he REALLY was a child.

"Don't talk to me in that way! Just because I'm young in my appearance doesn't mean I'm giving into you old man." Zero stated crossing his arms.

Kaname glared at Zero, everything today was his fault and he was being difficult. "Kiryuu-kun can you maybe be decent toward the chairman, after all this change doesn't only effect you; it effects others around you as well." The pureblood declared beginning to get very much annoyed.

"Thanks Kuran, next time when I actually want an opinion I'm happy to know you'll give one." Zero said, voice dripping with venom.

"Kiryuu-kun please come closer. It isn't to mock you." The chairman spoke again.

Zero grunted but complied. He stood to the right of the chairman's desk. The chairman slowly brought his hands up to Zero's face, his hands resting on Zero's cheeks lightly. After moments of silence the chairman looked to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, do you think you can handle being a guardian by yourself for a couple of days?"

The quietest one in the room finally spoke, all eyes now on her.

"Y-yes Chairman, of course I can. However how long it takes for Zero to fully recover."

The Chairman nodded and his eyes averted to Kaname and then back to Zero. "Alright then, this is what will happen, Kiryuu-kun for now your name when seen by the Day Class students is Makaname Kuran, and—"

"WHAT!" Zero was outraged. Why on earth would the Chairman even think of giving him the same last name as the pureblood that he knew Zero hated with a passion.

Kaname's eyebrow arched, he too was interested as to why the chairman would choose his last name.

"Yuuki return to your classes I will inform you later of the situation." The chairman stated looking back at Yuuki.

Yuuki hesitated; she took a glance at Zero before waving goodbye to all of the males in the room and leaving.

When she has left the chairman interlocked his fingers and looked at both boys. "Kiryuu-kun listen to me. For now you have to keep who you are under the radar. The Day class will question as to why such a small boy on campus and the excuse will be you are Kaname-kun's little brother ; who will be visiting your older brother until your parents come to pick you up. "

Both boys innerly scowled. "What do you wish for me to tell the Night Class Chairman?" Kaname spoke.

"Tell them the truth Kaname-kun and tell them that Kiryuu-kun will be staying in the same room as you."

Zero could no longer hold in anymore of his anger. "Chairman are you insane! I am staying nowhere near vampires. Especially not Kuran!" Zero yelled furious.

"We're done here for now. Zero-kun whatever you have to say, tell Kaname-kun. From now on I'll be busy. You boys are dismissed." The chairman spoke, his words final.

Kaname and Zero both glanced at each other one more time before Kaname left the room and Zero followed.


	3. Brotherly Bonding

"Kiryuu-kun let's get one thing straight right now, don't touch anything in here."

The two had finally arrived in the Moon Dorm inside Kaname's room. Zero could tell by looking that Kaname's room was much bigger than his, not that he was surprised by it or anything. Everything was much darker to Zero's dislike, the only other color than black was red. If Zero wasn't a vampire he probably wouldn't see anything.

"Well where do I sleep?" Zero asked annoyed Kaname's statement.

Kaname chuckled at the question as if it were obvious. "On the floor."

Zero glared at Kaname after figuring that he wasn't being sarcastic and then walked over to and sat on the king sized bed. This made Kaname's face scrunch up in disgust before sitting on the bed alongside Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun, if you're going sleep in my room you have to abide by my rules and-, " Kaname stopped midway in what he was saying and began observing Zero's ear.

"Kuran, what's your problem?" Zero asked blushing a bit at the purebloods intense stare. Kaname then ran his pointer finger along the outer shell of the hunters' ear causing Zero to shiver and slap Kaname's hand away; causing Kaname to quickly snap out of it.

"You don't have earrings in your ears anymore, I just thought of it as strange without seeing them in your ear." Kaname explained. This made Zero bring attention to his ears as well, he began rubbing the spots where his earrings were before and as Kaname has said they were gone.

"… I want to get them re-pierced." Zero said looking down at his feet. Kaname looked at Zero curiously, was Zero asking him if he could go with him? For now he ignored it and got off of the bed.

"Kiryuu-kun I'm going to announce your situation, after I have class I'll take you into the town. You'll need more than just an oversized t-shirt to wear if you're going to live here. Maybe if we have time, while we're out I'll take you to go get your ears pierced. Stay here, I'll be back." Kaname stated before getting up and leaving the room.

Zero looked up to the door as soon as the pureblood left. To his surprise the pureblood actually seemed nice, at least when he wanted to. The hunter hopped off of the bed and began exploring the rest of the room. The older male had no pictures of himself or anyone else in his room, and he seemed to have nothing that a normal teenager would have in his bedroom which didn't really surprise Zero. He wasn't a normal teenager, but he could've had something to spice up the room a bit.

To the right of the room there was a door that Zero suspected to be the bathroom. A bath was sounding pretty good to him about now too. So he decided he would go in and take a bath. Zero began unbuttoning his shirt, in his current form it looked more like a dress. After the bath he decided he wouldn't put it back on and would wear some of Kaname's clothes.

He looked at himself in Kaname's mirror which gave him a full view of himself. He felt so small and helpless. He touched the outer shell of his right ear just as Kaname had. He hated the older vampire but allowed him to touch him anyway. He then looked at the left side of his neck noticing that his hunter tattoo was also missing. He would have to ask Kaname if he could get that done too while they were in town.

Zero saw that on the right side of the bathroom was a bathtub and on the left side was a shower, he decided that he'd like to take a bath like how he did when he was a child. He got into the tub, sat down and then turned the water on. It felt so relaxing, he could just remember how he and Ichiru used to take baths together and play around in the water. They would pretend to be a team who stole treasure and money from the vampires and gave it to humans who really needed the money. He laughed to himself thinking of how silly the idea was.

He quickly snapped out of it when he heard knocking on the door. At first he thought maybe it'd be Kaname but that wouldn't make any sense since it was Kaname's room; the last thing the pureblood would do is knock. Suddenly the door opened violently.

"Where the hell is that Level D vampire!" Someone yelled, now Zero knew it definitely wasn't Kaname.


End file.
